Soul Tripper
by Licking Pennies
Summary: This is an experimental one shot, that might get the whole story done.


READ THIS DISCLAIMER

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or anything associated with it, or anything DC comics, in fact... only thing I own in this is Jagudon (Jah-goo-don). Thats the name he does by. This just be a one shot, so don't get in a tight knot... though if you guys want, I will make this into a full story.

Soul Tripper

It was so very dark... though that really didn't even matter much anymore... they had just come to stop some extremists... it shouldn't have turned out this way. Maybe some stuff should be cleared up... there was this extremist group, the name escapes me at the moment. They had some crazy views on pretty much everything, and after time and time of rejection, they began to use their power. They pretty much took over the entire city. That's right, people under a spell. The Teen Titans came to stop them, of course... it ended up with a lot of death... the only way to stop them guys was to kill them, really... in the process, most of the team was recuperating in the various sections they had split up to. Believe me, this was a life and death fight for them all. Of course, i'm just telling you this, so you just know what's goin' on...

Either way, this compound, this... mansion... was dark, and the air was clouded in a few of the rooms, where the fights had taken place. The first of the team to wake up, was Raven, which of course, is expected. I mean, she does have a better means of shielding herself than any of the team. She came to, and looked around... she looked in the vast darkness, seeing the even richer shades of black, which were pretty much bodies. Once she had collected herself, she sat up, and started to take in some air... then, when she moved her fingers, she noticed it felt odd. Upon shifting to her knees, she squinted in the darkness at her hands... oh yea... just to be greeted with the grim reminder of what her and her friends had to do tonight. Her hands were drenched in blood, so deep red, it seemed blackened... then she noticed... she must've lost consciousness in a pool of the thick liquid.

"Great... I need a shower." she groaned...

Then she stood up, upon hearing some shuffling... "Hmmm..."

She scanned the room with her eyes, one more time... how could she have possibly missed anything the first time she looked around...? That's when she saw what looked like a person... was it? Wouldn't whoever that was, have attacked her during the fray? Then she squinted some more, and noticed he was bending down, and digging into the bodies, pulling out something glowing red, that was trimmed in the deepest black she had ever seen...

"Stay where you are." was the first thing she said to this figure, as she advanced upon him.

This person turned around, their casual suit, baggy on them. It rustled around as their voice rang out, dark yet creamy "I have work to do."

This simple brush-off made Raven a little annoyed. "Who are you, and what are you doing?"

Her shrewd questioning, and semi-threatening tone didn't make this man very happy. I mean, by this point, we can identify him as male. He said simply, once more "I am nobody, and i'm doing my job."

At this point, he continued to bend down, and pluck those red things from inside the bodies, once more... that's when Raven stepped up on the man, clearly aggravated now. She was gonna stop his movements with her powers, but at that moment, when she was about to pretty much use that split second to snap into focus, he turned about, giving her this wild look...

"That's rude. If you really want to know who I am, I'll cut you a deal..." he said this, his burning red eyes washing over her...

She probably wasn't going to say yes, but she asked, carefully "What's this deal...?"

The man slowly crept over to the window, and sat on the sill of it, since it was one of those huge windows. He ran a hand through his messy shoulder length hair. "I'll tell you who I am, what I do, and why I do it... but in exchange, your soul will be mine, alive or dead... do not be afraid of this deal, it's actually much better that you take it."

Upon hearing this, she went over to the window, and looked out of it... the moon was blood red... she had to take a good moment to let some thoughts run through her head. That is sort of a big deal... not one's life... but one's soul. Their eternal soul. Plus, she also had to think, why would it be better to take this deal?

She asked him, rather cautiously "What makes this deal so good...?"

The guy simply said "Well, it'd be best to belong to me personally, rather than as merchandise..."

Raven knew she was probably going to regret this... but... "Ok... my soul is yours, but in return, you must be useful to me, at least once..."

The man got a wicked grin on his face, and said merrily "Great. I am he who reaps what the living presents forth at the end of their path. I harvest the crop of the soul. My name is Jagudon. I mend and sell souls."

Raven had to think about that for a minute or two... then she asked "So... does that mean you're Death? What do you mean, by mend and sell?"

He leaned forward, cupping his chin with his hand, explaining to her "A soul is rarely ever in one piece... so I collect up all the souls in bodies, in the areas i'm near, take them home, match them up and put them together. That's when God, or Satan, or anybody who really wants souls, will sell me goods to live off of, or money, or anything i'd really like to have, actually."

This was truly interesting, indeed. She had to ask, just had to... "So... does that mean that any religion can have any souls, no matter what alignment...?"

He stowed away the fragmented souls he started messing with, and laughed "Yea, that's true... though they do trade amongst each other, and what not. I am the main supplier, but they're barterers, and businessmen, just like me, also."

"Why did my soul interest you?" she asked suspiciously...

He gave a charming grin, and told her, full of machismo "You're quite the interesting person, that's all."

She knew there had to be more to it, but she just decided to let it go, with a deep sigh. Now that he owned her soul, what does that exactly mean for her future? Holy crap, what's that mean for the worlds' future? She was still very curious why her soul was valuable to him... it might not even be valuable, but she wanted to know why he really wanted it...

By this time, he was back to picking soul fragments back up... "My name is Jagudon... though I don't use my name much..."

She jumped off the window sill, and strolled over behind him, and asked "What are you going to do with my soul?"

He turned around and arched an eyebrow, his voice daunting in the warm summer nighttime breeze... "Whatever I want. Though I don't know what that is yet... but I do have a task for you right now. See what happened here? What you and your friends did? I want you guys, or even just you, to keep doing this."

Her voice got in a low roar, as she lunged at him, then grabbed his blazer "What do you mean, do this again!? That's not the way of the Teen Titans!"

He brushed her off, gently, and said coldly "I need as much business as I can get. If that's the case, you're just gonna have to come with me, when they can't tolerate you."

Then, once he had harvested those men's souls, he just plain out walked off, and disappeared... Raven couldn't believe what she'd just gotten into. She'd just signed to be death's own personal harvest maker, a death machine... how would she live with herself? It could always be worse, she could be dead... then again, can he make a soul continue to kill people? Is that why he wanted to keep her soul, or is there really another, unknown reason behind it. Either way, this was horrible, and it was apparent that it was, as Raven sunk to her knees, and began to analyze the situation...

End.

So, you've seen the opening act, do you want to watch some more of the show?

Fuzz-Wah


End file.
